With development of communications technologies, optical fiber transmission is increasingly applied to a communications system, which inevitably increases difficulty in optical fiber management. Consequently, various kinds of technologies that facilitate optical fiber management, for example, adding a paper label to each connector or using a photoelectric composite cable, have emerged. However, a paper label is prone to damage and cannot implement intelligent management, while a photoelectric composite cable is expensive and cannot be used to resolve a problem of an optical fiber that has been laid.
Thereupon, a technology of adding an electronic label with a chip to an optical fiber connector emerges. The electronic label has two forms: radio frequency identification (RFID) and electronic identity (eID).
FIG. 1 shows an implementation manner of an electronic label in an RFID form. As shown in FIG. 1, an RFID chip 102 is installed in the optical fiber connector 101 by using an upper and a lower latch 103, and then, the optical fiber connector 101 is connected to an optical fiber adapter so as to implement fiber-optic communication. The RFID chip 102 installed in a plug of the optical fiber connector 101 can store not only inherent optical fiber ID information but also all kinds of user information. When data in the RFID chip 102 is read, a printed circuit board (PCB) welded with an antenna is required to send information to an RFID reader. Disadvantages of this solution lie in technology complexity and high costs. Limited by transmit power, an access position of the RFID chip 102 is required to be very close to the antenna on the PCB, so that the latch 103 needs to be inserted under the optical fiber adapter. Therefore, during an installing process, it is required that the optical fiber connector 101 be removed first, the RFID chip 102 is installed by using the latch 103, and the optical fiber connector 101 is inserted back into the optical fiber adapter, so that the latch 103 with the RFID chip is inserted under the optical fiber adapter. In this way, online installation without service interruption cannot be implemented. An extra device is further required when the data is read, thereby increasing a cost. In addition, because the PCB is placed in a tray and there are flexible flat cables under an optical fiber in the tray, all the flexible flat cables need to be pulled out when the PCB is installed, which is very inconvenient for upgrading a common network to an intelligent network.
FIG. 2 is an existing implementation manner of an electronic label in an eID form. As shown in FIG. 2, a customized optical fiber adapter 104 and a customized optical fiber connector 105 are used in this solution, where a chip slot 108 is added in the optical fiber connector 105 to build an eID chip 106 in, the customized optical fiber adapter 104 is welded on a PCB 107, and then, the optical fiber connector 105 is inserted into the optical fiber adapter 104, so that a pin of the eID chip 106 is connected to the PCB 107 to implement that a signal of the eID chip 106 is read by an external device. Disadvantages of this solution lie in that the customized optical fiber adapter 104 is required to be welded on the PCB 107, and the customized optical fiber connector 105, in which a position is reserved for the chip slot 108 to build the eID 106 in, is required. As a result, an intelligent network that uses this method is incompatible with a common network and is costly. Therefore, a service needs to be interrupted during eID installation; otherwise, online installation cannot be implemented. In addition, because a PCB is welded with an adapter, the adapter cannot be replaced separately if the adapter is damaged.